Vikings Saga: Ivar the Boneless
by HallowedShadow
Summary: 2nd part of 5 stories: Ivar is crazy, much crazier than his brothers, mainly because of how weak everyone sees him, as a cripple. She doesn't. Lyanna is a sweet girl that isn't quite as quick to think him weak like the others. WARNING: May trigger some people. WARNING: SMUTT!


**A.N:** This is the second story to the Vikings Saga that I am doing. Please bare with me, Ivar is a more complicated character and to write this story, I tried to answer my own curious questions. How did he become the way he is now? Why can he not get an erection? Why is he impotent? My answer to these is that something happened to make his body functions stopped. Anyways, I know that when someone is paralyzed from the waist down they usually don't get any erections BUT I decided that he would be able to. Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

Her breathing was getting shallower, her eyes glassier and her skin whiter, cooler.

 _Laughter all around, nothing could compare if only you could use your legs. Sadly this wasn't something Ivar could do. The young man was born without bones in his legs and so he couldn't use them whatsoever. As a child the anger would grow in him when everyone would treat him different. He would watch everyone dancing, wishing he could be part of it but he couldn't be part of it. He was more often stuck in a kind of wheel barrel pushed by his laughing older brothers. It would be fun at the moment but afterwards he would resent them for treating him differently._

 _She never treated him different though, he could watch her anytime. Her straight black hair and beautiful blue eyes shined brighter than the sun. She would dance and twirl around, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. She was the only girl that wouldn't look at him with revulsion, she'd smile at him. His days were good when he saw her which wasn't often because the Queen would mainly keep him with her all the time. He knew full well he was her favorite. Lyanna turned to look at Ivar and smiled. "Ivar!" She yelled and started running to him, she sat close to him and took his hand in hers._

 _"You're outside! Come! Lets get you closer to the fire." She said smiling at him. He shook his head, most people didn't like having him around them, thought he was bad luck. Just a cripple. She didn't seem to look at him like a cripple._

 _"No it's alright. I'll stay here." He said, smiling a bit._

 _"None sense. Come. You'll catch your death." She tugged his hand and started crawling towards the fire, she walked next to him, head held high, daring anyone to look or make a comment. He pulled himself to a stump and sat down, he looked at the fire. She looked at him and they both started talking, about anything, they always could do that. They talked for hours, about the adventures waiting for them out there. She would start imagining and planning for them. Not for her but them, both together._

 _"You know full well I won't leave, I'm a cripple, I cannot go on adventures." He said, she glared at him. She had a way of not accepting that he couldn't do something just because he couldn't use his legs. She chastised him before because of that._

 _"So what? You have hands? Use them. You don't need legs. Work at it, your upper body will be stronger than everyone else because instead of using all your strength in your legs, you'll use it in your arms. You can do everything and any thing that every one can do." She nodded curtly not leaving him space and time to replicate. He had to smile at that, when they grow up he was going to make her his wife, he knew that much._

 _They moved to after a while to the forest where Lyanna sat near a tree while Ivar was sitting further, closer to the water. She looked down at herself and then at him, she had always had a bit of a self conscious streak. She was scrawny and normal size. Her eyes were too big for her face and her hair didn't have much volume and was pin straight._

 _"Ivar? Do you find me beautiful?" She asked, looking at him. Head tilted to the side and looking at him, she was curious of his answer and reaction._

 _"What kind of question is that?" He asked, frowning, her took a rock and threw it at the water. She got up and moved to stand in front of him._

 _"Well? Am I?" She asked and stared at him, eyebrows down a little. He nodded his head in a way that showed he had no idea what else to say to her. She crouched down to be face to face with him. "Do you want to touch me?"_

 _"What is wrong with you Lyanna?" Ivar didn't know how to react to all those questions she was asking him. He wanted to touch her, sure but why was it so important for her to know if he did._

 _"Answer the question." She said she got closer to him._

 _"Of course I want to touch you but when you are older than now." He said. He would wish he would've touched her at that moment._

Tears coming down those blue eyes that shined so bright, so wild, now glassy and cloudy they didn't feel as familiar as they should be.

 _"Lyanna?" Ivar had crawled to her cabin, he could hear her sniffling a bit, he had never seen her cry or heard her sniffle before except for when she had a cold. She was packing her clothes and her things in a pelt bag, she looked back him. She shook her head and kept walking around packing. She was too young to leave! Both of them were, barely 13 years of age. What Ivar didn't know is that his mother had asked Lyanna to leave. Lyanna had taken Ivar's affection for herself, not in a way to get Ivar to love his mother less but Aslaug's jealousy had ran rampant and she couldn't deal with someone else having Ivar for themselves. She had then given Lyanna 2 days to pack her things and leave, Lyanna wasn't about to tell Ivar that it was all because of his mother._

 _"I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be coming back." She said while throwing clothing and other things in the bag. It was made of wolf's pelt and she pulled her coat which was made from a bear's pelt, she looked at him again. "I'll miss you."_

 _"What? You can't leave me! You are the only one who remotely treats me like a normal person!" He yelled and grabs her hand pulling her down to his level. She sighed, looked at him and took his face in her hands._

 _"I'll come back. I promise. I don't know when but I will. Meanwhile, promise me that you will train, you will become a fighter, you will get strong and one day you will prove to the whole world that you are as capable as any of them. Promise me." She said looking at him. He nodded his head a bit and she smiled. For the first time, her smile hurt him. It would usually make him feel happy and good and now it was just a reminder that he wouldn't see it again for a long time. "Good. Be brave Ivar, you are better than all of these men out there and do NOT let your brothers slow you down." She got up to leave but pressed a sweet kiss to Ivar's forehead, a simple kiss but a kiss that he would think about every day until she came back._

 _For years Ivar would work and build his strength up, he would learn to shoot a bow, to throw lances and axes, he would learn to sword fight. His brothers never understood but they patiently just went along with it. He would transform himself into a man that was worthy of Lyanna, when she came back._

 _Ivar was shaking her, blood covering his hands as he was desperately trying to stop the blood from leaving her body._

 _Lyanna had finally came back, she looked on a Kattegat, it had changed so much since she had left, it had become the biggest trading post in all of Norway, it was enormous. She had heard gossip of the sons of Ragnar, heard that Bjorn had now 2 children, that Ubbe, Sigurd and Hvitserk were real player, but she had mainly heard that Ivar was crazy and dangerous. She always for some reason felt pride in hearing these rumors about her childhood friend, he had showed them that he wasn't going to be walked on and that he was someone to fear, just like his brothers were. She made her way to the water, saw the boys there, she smiled to herself, she was happy, so very happy. She made her way down, one after the other, the boys looked towards her._

 _"Lyanna?" Ivar was the first to say something, he looked at her, he had grown so much. He wasn't the little dark haired boy who had stuck a hatchet in a little boys head, he was gorgeous. Legs or no legs._

 _"Ivar." She smiled and made her way over, Ivar couldn't believe all of this, thinking he might've ate a bad mushroom but she got closer and kneeled next to him. She took his hand and chuckled. "Look at you! You've grown so much!" She touched his arm. "You are strong now!" His hand came out and touched her face and her hair._

 _"You are here! It's real!" He smiled and laughed, like he only did around her and Floki. She grinned and threw her arms around him and hugged his face, his eyes closed as he held her to himself, his face turned sideways on her chest, he could hear her heart._

 _"I heard you made a name for yourself Ivar. Everyone knows who you are." She pulled away and put her forehead to his like they used to. "I'm so proud, I knew you could do it."_

 _"Floki helped me a lot. He showed me many things." He said and watched her as she got up. She hugged the other boys and started undressing. "What are you doing?" She had removed her dress and was left in only a shift but topless._

 _"Getting in the water. It was a long walk." She smiled and got in the water. Ivar was a jealous type, he would watch her, he also noticed his brothers doing the same thing as he was, she had grown up, she now had curves in all the right places, her hair reached her waist, she had nice perky breasts as well with beautiful pink nipples and a size that would fit perfectly cupped in his hands. She swam around and turned to them. "What? You've seen me topless before."_

 _"When you were 13, Lyanna. You have also grown." Hvitserk said while putting his hands in front of his chest to motion breasts to her._

 _"Oh like you all haven't seen this before." She chuckled and shook her head. "Anyways, none of you have ANY chance here." She came out of the water._

 _"Don't we? We are after all the most good looking in Kattegat and we are princes too." Sigurd said, grinning a bit._

 _"You 3 don't." She grabbed her dress and went behind Ivar, crouched down and hugged him from behind, her arms going around him, hands together over his heart, head on his shoulder. "But don't know about Ivar. He's got more chances than any of you."_

 _"He's just a cripple." Sigurd said once more. He crossed his arms over his chest._

 _"And better looking than you." She kissed Ivar's cheek. "I'll see you for supper in the great hall?" He nodded and looked at her. He could not believe she was hugging him while she was topless, she had also just told his brothers who were all functioning that she would prefer him over them and she had just kissed his cheek. She still cared about him very much, he knew that much. Supper. Together. She was back. When she left, he couldn't help but smile, he turned his smile into a grin and looked at his brothers._

 _"Looks like for once, I got the girl."_

"No, don't leave me. Don't do this. Not yet!" But he wasn't a child, he knew what it meant. All of it.

 _Ivar had gotten in a fight with his mother, she hadn't want him to leave his room, she didn't want him to go out and see Lyanna, like always, she would try to control things because she didn't like them. She had especially been drinking a lot that day. He was sitting on his bed covered with pelts amongst pelts of wolf and bear hide, that's when Lyanna sneaked in to join him. She had two horn goblets and a tankard of ale with her. She was very simply dressed, grey dress with some fur linings to keep her extremities warm, her hair done up on her head._

 _"Here you are!" She gave him a goblet then put some ale in his and hers, she put down the tankard and went to barricade the door._

 _"What are you doing?" He asked, eyebrow raised as he drank hard from his horn._

 _"Giving us some privacy from your mother. She will notice I am no longer amongst everyone else." She smiled a bit and went to lay on the bed, on her stomach, she was raised on her elbows, lying right next to Ivar, she looked up at him. "Alright, catch me up on everything." It was like she had never left, he chuckled a bit, his bright blue eyes looking at her and he just started talking. He told her everything he could and she was listening intently. She was genuinely interested in what had happened to him once she had left._

 _She finished her ale and got them more. This time she told him of her adventures, he was honestly jealous and would've loved to have gone with her, if it hadn't been for his useless legs. After a few hours of drinking and talking, they had slipped back in their usual comfort zone together, the difference here though is that they were both much more grown up and they both needed the release they could bring each other. So before too long, the talking went dry and the ale had hit them quite a fair bit, she turned on her back and looked at him, he was watching her like she was a math formula. He was curious about so many things but confused about them as well._

 _"Ivar?" He turned to look at her eyes "Do you want to touch me?" She asked, hoping he would answer honestly. He nodded a bit and she could see him becoming nervous about it, she saw his adam's apple bob down and back up in place. She took his hand, dropped her horn goblet and brought his fingers to her mouth. She kissed his every finger tip as he watched in wonder and curiosity. She then tantalizingly dipped his index finger between her lips, he gasped a bit, no one had ever done something this enticing to him before, so sexual. It was never meant towards him. His anger and want both raised at the same time._

 _She slowly slips his hand down her throat, eyes still on him, keeping her eyes on him. She pressed his palm to her breast, he groaned softly, she heard him, he tried to hide it but she heard him. His hand moved and cupped her breast, massaging it, her breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip at it. She moved slowly so she could raise herself to her knees, reaching behind him she started removing his jacket, kissing and nibbling on his ear._

 _"Do you want me Ivar?" She whispered in his ear and he nodded. He could feel himself hardening already in his pants. She could see the bulge growing, the little whine that came from her mouth got his cock twitching. She got his jacket off enjoying every hard line in his chest, she moved off the bed, removing her dress to uncover herself to him. She slowly made her way over to him as he removed his pants, she bit her lip at the size of him. For a cripple, he was above and beyond with his appendages. She went over to him where he reached up and pulled her hair loose to fall around her breast._

 _"Come closer." He pulled her over to straddle his hips, her hips moving a bit on his length without taking him into her, he grasped her behind the head with both hands and kissed her hard. Her lips molding perfectly against his, both their eyes shutting as they finally had what they needed. He groaned deeply, as he started kissing her chest and suckling her. He held her tightly to him, afraid she would move away from him, she moaned at his ministration on her. Her hands moved in his hair, her head falling back. She felt his hands slide in separate direction, one higher on her back and the other to grab her ass and grind her harder on his length._

 _"I need you, Ivar." She moaned softly, these simple words almost had him over the edge, she had been his life line as a child and he had loved her from the moment she punched a boy in the face for making fun of him, even the moment she agreed with his mom that Ivar wasn't at fault for killing that boy. "I want to taste you." Ivar almost came the moment the words left her lips, he pulled away and looked at her, she moved off his lap and kneeled to have a better look at him. He tensed up a bit, hoping to be every inch of the man she had seen in him. Her hand grasped him, he groaned from it, she moved her hand over him before lowering her face closer and licking him, his groans were enough for her to understand that it was in fact the right move and taking him into her mouth she sucked on him. His hand automatically moved to her hair, pulling the black veil back to see her face better, his hand moved with her head as it bobbed up and down over him._

 _"Lyanna " He groaned and pulled her away to stop after a little while. She wiped her mouth and got up, looking at him she advanced while he backed up on the bed to let her join him, she climbed on, moving towards him slowly with a look on her face that made her seem almost like an animal stalking its prey. She straddled his hips, hands on his chest and pulled the covers enough to cover their lower bodies, she raised herself, her eyes never leaving his eyes, she guided him to her entrance and lowered herself on, she gasped softly, head falling to the side, eyes sliding shut._

 _Ivar reached quickly to her hips and made her move on him, she sped up, using her legs to move on him up and down, clenching at him as she kept going, grasping his hands she pulled them up to grasp her chest._

 _"Please touch me " She moaned softly as she kept going, he sat up and wrapped her in his arms, mouth suckling her as she kept moving. Ivar had always loved full control over situations, this situation was no different, it felt like he needed to take control and do what needed to be done. Holding her with one arm he used the free one to move them over on the bed so he was on top, using his elbows as levers, he dug his hands in her long black locks and used his arms to move himself hard inside of her, not once did he need his legs, he could do it all without, he just needed a lot of upper body strength. Her cries and moans started getting louder, her wetness spreading to him as he kept moving, his teeth clenched as he watched her face contort in a maddening way, they were both so thankful for the loud laughter, music and fighting going on in the hall. Her back arched up as her throat strained to breathe and cry out in pleasure at the same time. His hands pulled on her hair, keeping her in place as he drove himself harder and deeper into her, she cried out louder as her entire body started shaking and she clenched at him, he groaned loudly as he started spending into her._

 _Her breathing was harsh and labored while she looked at him, a glorious smile was stretched across her lips as he lied next to her, she turned to face him, holding his arm only because his body at that moment was generating more heat than the sun. She kissed him hard once again. She pulled the covers over them together as their bodies relaxed and fell asleep._

"Ivar. Kill them all." With that last sentence, she stopped breathing. Lyanna was gone. They took her from him forever, they would pay. All of them. He would kill them all. He would listen to her. He looked down at his blood stained hands and his face drained of all humanity. As he made his way crawling towards the Great Hall, he was growling, teeth clenched, angry groans were coming from him. People started practically throwing themselves out of his way to let him pass through, as he saw the 3 men standing and speaking with Ubbe, he came to a halt next to his brother.

"Who killed her?" Ivar said, voice excessively calm, only his brothers who knew him the best understood that he was reigning in his temper to kill them. The 3 guys looked at Ivar and laughed a bit.

"And what will you do, cripple?" Said one of the guys with the biggest grin ever. Ivar looked up at them and in a single movement, he grabbed unto Ubbe's sword, sliding it out quickly from its sheathe and slicing 2 of them down to the right size before spinning on the ground to get the last one, he let go of the sword only to quickly crawl to the first guy, digging his thumbs in his eyes and slamming his head over and over in the ground, the screams coming from Ivar matched with the scene in front of everyone came right out from a nightmare. He turned his gaze to the next one when the first was dead. Ivar took out his dagger and stabbed it into the 2nd one, using that to pull himself closer, cutting into his stomach as he got closer. He twisted the knife and stabbed him a few more times making the 2nd man scream in terror and pain. A smile twisted itself unto Ivar's face.

As he went for the 3rd one, the man tried to crawl away, Ubbe trying to stop Ivar. "They killed her! They killed Lyanna!" He started screaming, fury, murder and madness creeping over his face. Ubbe's eyes went wide as he let go of his brother and let him crawl faster to the last one of them, Ivar placed his hands around the last man's throat and started squeezing. The man started fighting to get out of it but Ivar's upper body strength could be matched to no one, it took a good 3 minutes for the last man's skin to cool under Ivar's palm, that's when Ivar finally let go. He turned and lied on his back, breathing hard. Now he knew, with Lyanna gone, so had Ivar's humanity and morality. The monster would finally wake up. If no one was afraid, they should've been.

 **~~~~~5 months later~~~~~**

His father had finally come back, not that he cared much, he barely knew him. He knew that he was a warrior and he was also famous for taking Paris in a brilliant plan of his. It had also been 5 months since Lyanna had died and Ivar hadn't touched another woman. That would change tonight, his brothers had Marghret, so should he, it was only fair.

So that night after agreeing to leave with his father and watching his brothers have their way with the slave girl, he told them that it would be only fair for him to have her too. After being hoisted on the bed and left alone, he had tried his best but nothing would work. His cock was limp and it would not be convinced otherwise. It was as useless as his legs and as dead as Lyanna. He then knew that Lyanna's death was the end of all of this. He knew he would never be able to have another one, not like he had had Lyanna, but no one needed to know so Ivar wrapped rope around the slave girl's throat and knew he needed to kill her. As she choked he could only hear her: "Kill them all." Her last words. He was now truly, Ivar the Boneless.

* * *

 **A.N:** Alright, so this is the second one. I had a day off so I decided to get into it, my friend has a huge crush on him so with all her talking I got inspired. I hope you enjoyed it! So for the next one I was thinking Ubbe but there is also Rollo. So which one would be better? And what do you expect for the next story?


End file.
